Honey
by flo4ever
Summary: #1. A collection of drabbles. . “And what...rub it all over myself just so I can give you an honest customer review?”


**#1. Honey**

By flo4ever

**A collection of drabbles.  
ExB**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm the proud owner of a fancy diploma. Go me.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Look," Bella told Alice, analyzing the row of shower creams lined up neatly in front of her. "I'm glad you've recovered from your whipped cream adventure; the one where Jasper broke the wooden back brush and you got foot lotion in your eye, but don't make me share your fate by subjecting me to your lathering fetishes."

Alice placed back the Beauty Cream Oil she was holding, lifting a brow in surprise. "Well aren't you being little miss cupcake today."

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. We both know you only brought me here for one reason, and I know it's not the Honey Bath or the Asian Spa Lotion being on sale." Bella retorted, distractedly picking up a Pink Grapefruit Body Butter.

She looked along the endless shelves of beauty products that their favorite body shop had put on display, fighting the urge to sniff the deliciously scented lotions that were doing sinful things to her common sense.

"You know, one day you're going to meet someone, and you will want nothing more than to experience the most stress-busting, tension-taming massage you could ever imagine." Alice said, loading her basket full with soothing balms and massage gel. "Then you can come talk to me about fetishes."

"I already have a fetish," Bella reminded her. "It includes an island, some hatches, and a very toned con man."

Alice frowned at the memory. "Lost isn't a fetish, Bella."

"Just tell me why you're bringing this up again."

Alice sighed. "Edward is staring at you."

Bella turned away from the moisturizers and felt both eyebrows slowly rising. She continued to stare at Alice, wondering if she heard it correctly. "Excuse me?"

"_Edward,_ is staring at you again." She repeated.

"And, what exactly is it you want me to do about it?"

"Go talk to him!"

Bella took the balms from Alice's basket and leaned forward. Her friend's eyes widened while she placed them back on the shelf. "Why would you think he wants to listen to what I have to say?" Bella asked carefully. "He doesn't care."

"Then why is he coming this way then?"

"Alice. I don't want to have this conversation _again_. He was not staring at me, I don't want to talk to him, and there is no way he's coming over here to chat. We are customers, Alice. Paying customers, and he's only being nice to us all this time because he's getting paid for it."

"I totally object to that," Alice said, her eyes narrowed stubbornly. "And we're not paying customers; we're this damn store's source of income! The least you can do is give Edward a chance."

Bella sighed. "Alice…"

"Have I ever forced you to do something before, when you said you didn't want to?" Alice asked suddenly, securing her basket behind her back. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hi Edward!"

Bella slowly turned around. "Hello." She tried to keep her voice neutral, but she was having trouble with it.

"Bella! How are you um… doing? I saw you guys having a pretty heated discussion over here… is she cool with getting a new back brush?" Edward whispered, jerking is head toward Alice.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I am! You have no say in mine and Jazz's body lovin'. In fact, I'm going home and butter up his tush real nice. You're on your own!"

"Is she talking in the literal sense?"

"Please don't make me thinking sexual thoughts about her fiancé. "

Bella rubbed her temples as Alice stalked off to the cash register and pulled out a number of items that Bella didn't even recognize. Absently, she wondered when she had gotten them. Weren't they talking the entire time? She was certain Edward hadn't helped her to all that stuff…

Rolling her eyes at her friend's high-spirited pushy nature, Bella resorted to explaining Alice's obsession for her to experience the most soul-shattering massage of her life, getting her body smeared with oil and balm in an attempt to soothe her decrepit love life.

A strawberry Body Polish was suddenly shoved at her. "This one."

"Edward, what are you…"

"Take it."

Bella took the gel with a sigh. She could hear someone behind them asking for assistance and decided to thank Edward and quickly put an end to an already awkward situation. "If this is the magic all-over foaming body wash Alice is rambling on and on about, I thank you. Apparently, you two have been scheming behind my back."

There was a pause. Then, "You don't want to try it out?"

Bella frowned. It sounded like he was sincere but there was something… _husky_ about his tone. She never really paid attention to his voice before, but there was just an implying quality to it that made her feel somewhat lightheaded. "And what… rub it all over myself just so I can give you an honest customer review?"

"You really shouldn't have said that."

"Have a nice day, Edward." Bella said, sporting a rosy blush as she quickly walked past him. His tone had deepened with his second implication and while Bella was certain he was just toying with her, there was also something in the way he said it that made her want it to be more. Suddenly Edward appeared before her, blocking her escape. "You're not serious."

Edward ran his bangs out of his eyes and smirked. "The customer always comes first."

"I really don't see how you could ever help me." Bella returned, folding her arms. "Unless there is something vitally important you know, which I doubt, about massages."

"I tend to let my actions speak for me." Edward hummed, ignoring the way people turned to look at them.

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea."

Edward stared at her in awe. "Aren't we past all the evasions now?"

"Only those that include body oil. I know we see each other practically every day and I happily abuse your employee discount, but you are my friend. I really don't think this is a good idea." Bella ordered, frowning. "It's not like you actually want to be with me like that anyway."

"Says who?" Edward demanded, grabbing her wrist. "Come with me."

Bella looked up and stared at him for some time. Finally, she sighed. "You can't just be all sexy when you say stuff like and walk out while you're working, Edward."

Edward perked up. "You think I'm sexy?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella pulled her hand free. "I'm going home. I have some banging my head against the wall to do. Goodbye."

"Bella, you are utterly absurd." Edward shrugged. "Besides, I only took this stupid job because I knew you come here almost every day . It's not like I need the money anyway. Say the word, Bella and I'll happily quit."

There was no uncertainty in his voice. Bella was free to refuse, and a part of her wanted to. The other part wanted to rip off his green apron and drag him to her apartment for some heavy strawberry rubbing. One side of his mouth pulled into a crooked smile, and Bella came undone.

They left the store, firmly ignoring the protests from his coworkers. Alice was going to get an earful tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please feel free to submit a random word; I will gladly drabble it into a plotless, smutty one-shot.**

**Reviews are better than broken back brushes.**


End file.
